Waiting for a BoyGirl Like You Blellie One Shot
by theblackbird7
Summary: Blake and Nellie are alone in the TGP2 house...See what happens! MY FIRST FAN FIC PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW


PLEASE REVIEW, COMMENT AND WHATEVER! This is my first fan-fic so I realllly want advice an feedback. I AM OBSESSED WITH TGP2 (especially Blellie). I know it's a bit corny but I realllly hope you like it!

A feeling of impending doom overtook Nellie as she shivered. It was a about 5:00 PM, a few hours after the "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" music video shoot, and she was physically and mentally exhausted. Physically, because she had a 102 degree fever, and mentally because she had to overcome her fear and "be sexy" during the video shoot today.

_"Blake must think I'm an idiot...he's so beautiful, inside and out, and here I am, struggling to feel the slightest bit confident in myself. He's so funny, and kind, and loyal to me..."_ Nellie trailed off in thought as she fell asleep.

"Is everyone ready to go to the Melting Pot?" Queried Aylin, dressed to go in a bright floral romper and jean jacket.

"Yeah, we're all here except Nellie. She had a fever earlier and wanted to stay here," Shanna stated.

"Should someone stay with her?" Asked Abraham. "I mean, I will..."

"No, she said she'd be fine here and wanted us all to have a good time," Shanna smiled her usual upbeat, beautiful country girl smile.

"Ok then...LAST CALL FOR DINNER!" Shouted Aylin.

And when no one came they assumed everyone was outside waiting for the bus.

But that was not the case...

Blake always felt good about working out. It helped him to escape the pressures of life, being a struggling actor, or in this case, the competition. He stepped off of the treadmill warily, careful to keep his balance after the hour-long session. His legs felt shaky, but that was the way he always liked to feel after a good work out.

He stepped back into the house to notice that everyone was gone. Looking at the clock, he noticed that it was 5:15, and he missed the group's weekly 5 o'clock dinner after music video days. _"Why didn't they get me?" _He thought. Oh well. It was nice to have the house to himself for a change.

He slowly stepped into the cool shower and was glad for once about being alone. He had so much on his mind. The competition, his family at home, and...her. That girl who didn't know she was beautiful, though through her broken spirit, the passion in her eyes sparkled. Her laugh, her smile, the way she made him laugh. More importantly, the way she made him feel. She hadn't felt this way about anyone since breaking up with his old girlfriend from home, Maria. In fact, he hadn't even felt so strongly about her. Suddenly, almost subconsciously, he began to sing...

**"Sooo long. I've been looking too hard I've been waiting too long. Sometimes I don't know what I will find. I only know it's a matter of time, when you love someone..."**

Nellie woke up confused. "_What was that noise? Was that singing? No, I'm alone...Was that God speaking to me through a dream? No, I'm awake..._

The sound continued, her mind raced. Curiosity got the best of her as she scrambled out of bed, eager to find the noise. She followed it into the boy's dorm...then to the bathroom door...

**"Sometimes I don't know what I will find. I only know it's a matter of time, when you love someone..**."

It was Blake...

What should she do? Should she sing along? _No, that'd be too weird, _her mind told her, but her heart said yes. For once, her feelings overcame her, and she let go and followed her heart...

"**Maybe I'm wrong, would you tell me if I'm coming on too strong**..."

Was that Nellie? It could only be. Her voice was so powerful, beautiful, special. Immediately, he knew this was his chance. He jumped out of the shower and threw a towel around his waist. As imperfect as it was, he knew that this was it...

**"...this heart of mine has been hurt before. This time I wanna be sure..."**

Out of nowhere, the door opened and Blake came out belting, "**I've been waiting for a girl like you, to come into my life."**

Nellie smiled. He was ridiculously wet and resembled the Sheep Dog from "The Little Mermaid". As corny as it was, she thought_ "He's perfectly imperfect."_

**"I've been waiting, for a boy like you. A love that will survive..."**

Blake grabbed her hand, and looked deep into her eyes. The eyes of a troubled past and longing future.

"**I've been waiting..."**

**"...waitin', for a boy like you, to come into my life..."**

Similar to their Last Chance Performance last week, he kissed her. But this time, not just on the forehead. His soft lips sweetly touched hers and he felt pure joy overwhelm him. She stood on her tiptoes to reach him better and she wrapped her arms around his neck, as he did her waist. The kiss deepened for what felt like forever. Nellie felt like she was flying, and she literally was as the kiss ended and Blake scooped her up in his strong, comforting arms.

She giggled, "Well...this is awkward."

Blake couldn't suppress a laugh. "Why?"

Nellie smiled, "Well I don't know what that was..."

"It was real," Was all Blake could say, "...and I'm never letting you go."

She smiled, as she leaned in for another kiss. It was the happiest they'd both felt in a long time.


End file.
